


Unspoken

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words were never spoken, but they were content with what they had (inspired by Taylor Swift’s This Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

They met at a party at a Frat House as young and naïve Freshmen. They became best friends, hitting it off almost immediately. Neither of them had met someone they had clicked so well with. 

They were rarely seen without each other. They were almost a package deal, you invite Alex someone you’d be inviting Jack too, and it was the same if you invited Jack. Not that anyone really minded. Their personalities played off the each other so well that it was more enjoyable to have the both of them. And if they weren’t together the other would just talk about them.

It was only a matter of time for something more to happen between them. 

In their haze of intoxication, they somehow ended up making out in the very same Frat House they met in, then somewhere along the line they found themselves in Jack’s dorm, both of them between his sheets with sweaty bodies and heavy breathing.

When the next morning came and they had sobered up, the realisation of what had happened between the two of them dawned on the both of them. They avoided talking about it, deciding it was best to forget about it for the sake of their friendship. They went on with their normal routine, simply being best friends. 

That plan seemed to work until either of them saw the other getting hit on by another guy. They couldn’t ignore the jealousy the went through their veins each time, even though every time the guy got shot down. 

Until one night Jack came to Alex panicked, telling his best friend a guy refuses to leave him alone and begging his best friend to pretend to be his boyfriend for the night. Alex helped with no questions, knowing Jack would do the same in this kind of situation. 

The guy still watched Jack though, even though Jack was snuggled into Alex, which raised questions from their friends who were given a quick explanation. Their response was simple nods even though it was obviously much more than protecting a friend from a guy that didn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘no.’

The guy hadn’t given up after two hours so Jack asked Alex to do the most logical thing he could think of at that moment, he asked his best friend to kiss him. 

Alex was slightly taken aback at that question. He wasn’t sure if that was a good idea but he also knew this guy was far from giving up. So he pressed his lips to Jack’s, the first time since that night a mere few months ago.

It was different from that night. For one thing, they were sober. But tonight Jack noticed how soft Alex’s lips were and Alex realised how much he liked the feeling on Jack’s facial hair against his skin. Both of them had a bubbling feeling in their stomach and an increased heartbeat, things that they didn’t remember from their first night.

Their lips took their time to part, both telling themselves that it was just to get rid of the creepy guy. 

When they did pull away, Alex glanced in the direction the guy was previously, and was relieved to see he was gone, and immediately let Jack, who was still slightly flushed from their kiss, know. He looked relived but for whatever reason he didn’t shuffle away from his friend. 

After that night, there was still tension between them. The kiss was stuck on both of their minds. They had to talk about right?

Finally, Jack brought it up and asked Alex how it was for him. It was the first time either of them had brought up the feelings between them. They eventually decided to try them out. Not dating. Just trying something out that was more than friends.

The prospect of lasting was a thought that never passed through their minds. They were young so any real commitment was far from both their naïve minds. They would simply enjoy their time together because they got along to well. They never fully stated if their situation was exclusive or not, the word ‘boyfriends’ was never stated. 

Their friends knew about them but never commented on it. The love between the two was so obvious that it made them smile to hear Jack laugh and to see Alex’s toothy grin and his eyes sparkle. Matched made in heaven, as they say. 

It wasn’t a perfect situation. There were fights. Mostly petty arguments like Alex using the last bit of Jack’s hair spray without asking, to more serious one’s like Alex accusing Jack of cheating on him with his ex because he went out to lunch with him without telling Alex, as if he had something to hide. 

Either way, each fight was resolved and were resolved deep in the night through sweaty bodies and lingering kisses, leading to the morning with the sun peeking through the curtains landing on their bodies tangled in the sheets and in each other.

The more their relationship went on however, the deeper feelings got, leading to the prospect of a more serious relationship. Neither wanted to face that however, both too afraid it would ruin what they had. So they stuck to what it had been from the start and let those three words linger unspoken between them.

No matter how many other dating opportunities showed up to both of them however, they were always turned down. There was always the question if they had a boyfriend. Neither Jack nor Alex ever knew how to answer that. The both of them always refused the boyfriend label between the two of them. They liked the thought that they had each other, Alex had a Jack, and Jack had an Alex. It was simple as that.

College came to an end, and Jack and Alex made the decision to move into an apartment together. It was sense to them. Their apartment was small but it was big enough. There was only one bedroom but their defence for that is that it was cheaper. 

They went on with their mundane lives along with their equally mundane jobs. Both of them refused to call their relationship anything more than what they always gave. Despite the fact they’d past the best friends line too long ago. 

Everyone around them watched them, wondering if the clueless pair would finally call their relationship for what it was.

Yet, they still refused. All while kissing the other goodbye in the rush to leave for work. Greeting the other with a kiss after a long day. Cuddling while on the couch as whatever movie of TV show played. Falling asleep in the same bed, holding each other closely as their legs tangled under the sheets.

Then came the day no one expected to arrive.

They broke it off. 

Or more so, Jack did. 

It was unexpected to everyone, even Alex. Not in his wildest dreams did he think the day would come. But it did. 

And with one last press of lips to Alex’s stubbled cheek, Jack left. Leaving Alex to simply watch. 

Alex fell to his knees, salty tears running down his cheeks. He’d finally realised that he should’ve said the words. But he didn’t. They were on the tip of his tongue but he was sobbing too hard for his tongue to wrap around the words.

Steven came not too long later. It probably wasn’t the best idea for Alex’s emotional wellbeing, still heartbroken over Jack.

But Steven could commit to him,

Unlike Jack.

So Jack continued his relationship with someone who’s eye’s didn’t sparkle like Jack’s did or have a toothy grin when he felt no emotion but joy or didn’t gently run his fingers through his hair as they kissed. 

He carried on with fake smiles and no genuine words of love. 

Unfortunately, Steven was smart enough to catch on. He had asked Alex if he was still hung up on his ex. Alex didn’t know what to say to that. Jack wasn’t his ex. He was Alex’s best friend. Just a friend he kissed and made love with.

Not an ex. 

Steven saw right through this. Not for one second did he believe the other man. So he left.

Just like Jack.

This scorned Alex much less than Jack did. But he did wonder why guys kept leaving him. 

So he went through his days. Worked his mundane job and occasionally caught up with friends.

Until one day, he came back. 

He looked no different than he always had. He still looked at Alex the same way he had before he left.

After staring at each other for a few moments before both breaking down and fell into each other’s arms with salty tears running down their cheeks. But these tears meant something completely different from the ones when Jack left. 

He was back. He actually came back. And finally the words that had been aching to be said since their Freshmen year of college was finally spoken from both men.

I love you


End file.
